交火情人梦
by Jiang shang han
Summary: From Vegas to Macau，澳门风云（赌城风云） 本文主要写的CP是鬼眼 洛欣，当然其他官配我是不会拆的。不喜欢这个配法的可以关掉这个网页。求同存异，不要来掐CP！ 本文可以说是架空，但所用的世界观和原作一样，哪里有写得不对、有bug的欢迎提出。 /subject/21938征召画手中
1. 初会

第1章 初会

位在大厦顶层，属于高先生的办公室一侧，是代替了整面墙的落地玻璃窗。

高先生喜欢用左手端起一杯红葡萄酒，眺望窗外的城市景象，体会近在咫尺的物欲横流。

洛欣与鬼眼的第一次正式见面，也就是在这里。

摸爬滚打了四年之久，总算爬到"高先生的秘书"这一高位，其间辛苦只有洛欣自己知道。

作为卧底的危险是一项也没落下，这回报倒也不负恩泽。

但是，高先生身边不是只有她一个人。

这多出来的一双眼睛属于一个训练有素的职业杀手。

鬼眼。

即使对高先生也没多少言语上的交流，鬼眼总是板着脸等待老板发出指令。他那锐利的目光配合稍微凸出的眉骨和颧骨，棱角分明的面相透着一股子狞厉的杀气。

"来认识一下。这位是新上任的我的秘书洛小姐。这位是我的私人保镖…"

"鬼眼。"

仿佛天生就带着拒人于千里之外的寒风，鬼眼冷冷地报出自己的称呼。

这女人身上散发出高级香水的味道让他想打喷嚏，自然友善不起来。

"你好。我是洛欣。今后请多指教。"

洛欣不是没见过看起来要比鬼眼凶狠得多的人，所以轻而易举地做到了面不改色。

无论如何，必要的礼仪还是得做到位。至于对方是否会作出回应，那不在她的考虑范围内。

鬼眼的反应倒是在意料之中。不过洛欣的目的既然不是抓他鬼眼这个职业杀手，也就没必要深究其黑历史。

洛欣伸出的手就那么停在空中。鬼眼只是略微转动颈部，微不可察地点了下头，却并不打算回以握手。

洛欣讪讪地收回了手。她开始觉得鬼眼将会是一个可怕的对手，自己单枪匹马地卯上将会毫无胜算。

待洛欣走出那间办公室，关门的锁舌咬合声响毕，高先生将自己娇贵的臀部从舒适的座椅上移开，走向窗前。

鬼眼终于忍不住打了个喷嚏。

"瞧我这记性，都忘了你不喜欢香水味儿。"高先生的笑容依旧讳莫如深。

"没有疑点—暂时。"知道老板真正想说的是什么，鬼眼小心翼翼地斟酌着措辞。

"嗯。她在公司里待了已有四年时间，没出过什么错…"高先生若有所思地自言自语。

"…但是，你要盯着她。"

"是。"鬼眼不假思索地应声。

不需要理由，不要提问题，照做就可以了。高先生不喜欢下属对自己的命令提出质疑，鬼眼也不想浪费脑细胞去质疑高先生的判断。两人相处产生的默契令双方都感觉自在，这对整天游走在悬崖边的人来说是奢侈品。

鬼眼并不愿意花太大工夫去监视洛欣。这不是因为他觉得洛欣只是一介女流之辈 翻不起多大的浪头，而是因为他发现了更值得注意的对象即同为保镖的阿龙。

虽然不能不听从高先生的指令，但具体应该怎么实施行动还是由鬼眼自己说了算。高先生是惯于发号施令，然后作壁上观，静待手下人的行动，在心里给他们打分，事成之后决定赏罚。

总之，鬼眼还是照旧地盯着阿龙 而非洛欣。

两个人都是滴水也没漏。不久，其恋情也变成半公开化。

私人保镖和女秘书，日久生情，也不能说是没可能的。

鬼眼一直试图从那两人眉梢眼角间看出一抹叛徒的颜色来。

洛欣和阿龙本就是潜伏到DOA的搭档，二人间的互动就像此前排演过那千百次的熟稔。在拥抱和接吻的间隙，以不易被察觉的方式交换情报，也是驾轻就熟。这一切全在鬼眼的视线范围内上演，却一直没被瞧出任何破绽。

洛欣是该庆幸有阿龙在，分散了鬼眼的大部分注意力。撒在澳门的这张大网中，最重要的结点其实在她这个潜入组的联络人。在不出意外的情况下，小组成员收集到的信息都会经她之手传给上级部门。

洛欣才是真正的杀招。

甜美的外表很容易就能使见到的人放松警惕，不去细想其下所隐藏的究竟是败絮还是更可怕的蛇蝎。

"扮猪吃老虎"屡试不爽，若不是上级传来定下收网时间的命令，洛欣倒是还有那么一丁点儿的兴趣继续玩玩这场比赌博更刺激百倍的游戏。

作者有话要说：脑补了二人初相见的场景。写完之后感觉变成高先生×鬼眼了2333


	2. 内鬼

《[澳门风云]交火情人梦》江尚寒

主角是用来讲故事的，配角是用来爱的。

看电影的时候，觉得洛欣怎么会喜欢上石一坚啊，毕竟两人的年龄差距不小【不管是戏里还是戏外】

如果说是因为石一坚帮过她几次就喜欢，这也太牵强了，即便是在喝下吐真剂那次→_→总之我对此很有怨念就对了！

本文主要写的CP是鬼眼×洛欣，当然其他官配我是不会拆的。不喜欢这个配法的可以关掉这个网页。求同存异，不要来掐CP！

本文可以说是架空，但所用的世界观和原作一样，哪里有写得不对、有bug的欢迎提出。

添加了天窗页面 .tv/subject/21938征召画手中

文章类型：同人-言情-近代现代-影视

作品风格：轻松

所属系列：影视同人之2014贺岁

第2章 内鬼

"阿龙是内鬼。"

鬼眼收到这条短信的时候，洛欣刚和DOA大楼下房车里的同事交换过新情报，转而搭乘一辆出租车打算前往常去的酒吧。

出租车停在路口等着红灯时，玻璃破碎的声音毫无预兆地响起。

洛欣下意识地抬头望去。只见黑色的滑翔翼掠过低空，闪了一个影，便又溶入漆黑的夜幕中去了。

洛欣的心里便打了一个突。她想今晚阿龙是无法如约到酒吧来交换情报了。

洛欣照常地去了接头的酒吧，点上一杯啤酒，一边润嗓子一边和相熟的酒保插科打诨。磨蹭过约莫四十分钟，杯子见了底，这才等到来人。

来的人不是阿龙，却是鬼眼。

鬼眼走起路来总带着一阵罡风，尤其在心绪起伏不定之时。

他快步走进店门，穿过大厅中央的舞池，径直来到吧台前，恰好与洛欣打了个照面。接着劈头就是一句："阿龙不会来了。"

洛欣好像被这突如其来的一句话砸懵了，半晌没有言语，只是半睁着一双妙目望定了鬼眼，似乎在努力辨认眼前之人究竟是何方神圣。这微醺之态倒是美景，可惜在此时此地是无人有兴趣欣赏。

"你—你说什么？阿龙他—他和我说—说好了的，今晚—"洛欣喷出了淡淡的酒气，显得有些语无伦次。"你—骗我。阿龙他不—不可能失约。你—骗我，对，你—一定是在骗我—你这个骗子！"

"我没有骗你。"

鬼眼忍不住才刚驳了一句，洛欣就伸出手来揪住了他的衣襟："就算要分手也应该是他当面来说！你是谁？他叫你来算是什么意思？"

鬼眼不禁惊讶于洛欣的脑回路构造之奇妙，但表面上仍不为所动："你喝多了。"

洛欣"咯咯"地笑了起来，"我没—没有喝多，就一杯，一杯而已～呼～"

酒味和香水味混合起来的效果，对鬼眼来说简直是不亚于生化武器的可怕存在。他不由自主地后退了一步。这一举动显然被洛欣解读为具有临阵脱逃的嫌疑，她的身体猛地向前一倾，额头狠狠地撞在鬼眼的胸口。

鬼眼闷哼一声，不得不抬起手来扶住洛欣好让她重新坐好。

洛欣还在发着酒疯，自言自语："唔…阿龙怎么还不来…"声音渐渐地低下去，直到耳不可闻的程度。整个人险险地趴在吧台边缘，一不小心就要摔倒在地。

鬼眼忽然就不忍心再说"阿龙不会来"的消息了。

他做了个手势，便有个跟班上前来检查原本归阿龙的座位和洛欣的手提包。

没有发现。搜查者的眼神透露出答案。

嘁，算你走运… 鬼眼皱了皱眉又看了看洛欣。

"把她扔在这里不管好像不大好…万一出了什么事，老板会骂人的…"

这还用你说？鬼眼瞪了多话的手下一眼，没再说什么 便把洛欣拖将起来，向外走去。

鬼眼把昏昏欲睡的洛欣塞进车后座，自己坐到驾驶位。

"演完了？"

没有回答。

鬼眼发动了汽车。

从后视镜里看不到躺在后座的洛欣的表情。但不知为何，鬼眼觉得洛欣刚才并没有真的喝醉。

酒不醉人人自醉。接下来洛欣会永远的被阿龙放鸽子—醉了更好—至少是暂时，不用被迫接受这残酷的现实。

所以说，如果真的只是要分手什么的，那倒还好办…

高先生的夺命连环call又响了起来。

"高先生有什么吩咐？"

"你现在在哪？"

"回来的路上。"

"找到了什么线索？"

"洛欣。"

"洛欣？她算是什么线索？"

"她是阿龙的女朋友。"

电话那头的高先生静了两秒钟，又低声笑了起来，"带她来见我。"说完便收了线。

鬼眼还没来得及应声，就听见手机听筒里只剩下了忙音。他随手把手机扔在副驾驶座上，又往后坐瞟了一眼。

直到车在DOA大楼门前停稳，洛欣还躺在后座上睡得不亦乐乎。于是鬼眼只得召了个跟班来，半扶半抱地把她带上大楼顶层高先生的办公室。

"…这是怎么回事…"

"她喝醉了。"鬼眼一本正经地说。

"喝醉了还带过来做什么！"

"刚才不是您打电话叫我把她带来吗？"

"…噢，对。你继续往下说。"

"是。我去了阿龙常去的酒吧，发现她在那里。看样子两人本来有约。"略作停顿，"酒吧里的人说她在那等了快有一个小时。"

"这样算来，这里出事的时候她就到了酒吧，之后一直没离开过？"

"是的。从她包里找到了出租车发票和酒吧账单，也可以证明时间上没有疑点。"

高先生不悦地闷哼了一声，"算她走运。"他转身走到洛欣面前，伸手抓住她的肩膀使劲儿摇了两下："洛小姐？洛小姐？"

洛欣歪歪倒倒地站了起来，"你是—谁啊？我—要见—阿龙！"

"阿龙不在这儿。你知道他去哪儿了吗？"

"这我—我怎么知道？"洛欣一脸不耐烦的表情。

"你不是他的女朋友吗？"

"女、女朋友？对—对啊，可是你—你怎么知道的？"

"你仔细看看，我是谁？"

"你？你是…"洛欣睁大眼睛，努力地辨认着，"哦，你是…是谁呢…"

鬼眼忽然有一种不祥的预感。

"呵呵…你…你是…"洛欣还在喷着酒气，整个人几乎趴在高先生胸前。

"你是—一个—大笨蛋！"

…什么？！

"连自己都不认识了，你还真是个大笨蛋呀！哈哈！"

…这时候她的舌头居然没有打结…

高先生眼睁睁地看着洛欣趴在自己身上发酒疯，神情渐渐地由惊讶变成出离愤怒。

鬼眼赶紧上前，帮忙把洛欣拽了下来。

被拽下来的洛欣还在自言自语并手舞足蹈着。

她忽然抬手一甩。皮包刮出"呼"的一阵风，脱离了主人的手，直奔高先生而去。

只听"砰"地一声巨响，皮包结结实实地砸中了高先生的俊脸。

鬼眼转过头看见高先生的惨状，不禁无语。

高先生一被砸中，几乎是立刻就鼻血长流。他简直痛得连声带都失去了作用，一贯优 雅自持的磁性声线现在却只能用"扭曲"二字来形容："…把她…给我…扔出去！"

鬼眼一边赞叹着洛欣扔包的准头，一边由着跟班儿把人架了出去。

下一秒，高先生飞起一脚，把洛欣的包踢了出来。

作者有话要说：

本来打算让洛欣直接去冷家，又觉得不好构造，就改成了到酒吧。

高先生被欺负的好惨啊哈哈哈哈


	3. 逼供

第3章 逼供

阿龙不在了。

洛欣原以为高先生会提拔鬼眼来做他的随从，万万没想到他却换了另外一个人来。

平头、小眼睛、厚嘴唇，其貌不扬，看起来还不怎么灵光。但对目前的高先生来说，随从的能力还不如忠心来得重要。

而且，鬼眼可以被派去做更有意义的事情。

因为受到洛欣的皮包重击，第二天又见面时 高先生这心里还有点发憷。他略低着头，不愿意直视洛欣。

"昨晚下班后你去哪了？"

洛欣好不容易忍住了笑，用和平时毫无二致的声音回答："去酒吧喝了一杯…也就一杯。您放心，不碍事的。"

"那喝完酒之后呢？"

"之后…之后我就回自己的房间了呀。"

"没去什么别的地方？"

"没有。"为表诚意洛欣轻轻地摇了摇头，接着故作娇嗔："老板，您要这样问，可教我怎么好意思回答嘛～"

"如果不是做了什么亏心事，又有什么不好意思说的？"高先生话里有话，声音听起来还有点瓮声瓮气。

那一下砸得可真不轻。

"瞧您说的，"洛欣抿嘴一笑，"我也就是去趟酒吧喝杯酒，哪有什么亏心事可做。"

"既然如此…"高先生终于抬起了头，直视洛欣。

"哎哟，老板，您的脸怎么肿了？"洛欣装作刚发现异常，惊呼道。

高先生的假笑从脸上消失。"…你真的不记得自己昨晚喝完酒之后都干了些什么？"

"这个真…老板您不知道，我的酒量…呵呵…那个喝完之后就有点儿迷糊了…所以，除了回房休息，真是想不起来昨晚还做了些什么事情。"洛欣尴尬地笑笑。

"洛小姐，你可真有自知之明啊。"高先生咬牙切齿地说。

"这…听您这意思，难道…这是我弄的？"洛欣恰到好处地表现出惊讶。

高先生表情凝重的点了点头。【内心迎风四十五度角宽面条泪…【误】

洛欣继续假装手足无措："呃这…我该怎么赔偿您才好？"

"你用不着这么紧张。"高先生那讳莫如深的笑容这才回归了原址。"就罚你陪我吃顿饭。"

"老板真是大人有大量。"洛欣"娇羞"地垂下头，避开了高先生的目光。

"嗯…过几天再约时间。"高先生恢复了常态。"你先去忙你的。"

"是。那我先下去了。"洛欣忙不迭地应了一声，接着以最快的速度离开了高先生的办公室。

* * *

蓝天白云之下，是一片海滩和林立的高楼。

"哇，一拉就把我拉到珠海，还带我上天台！你不是想推我下去吧…这位是？"

"内地警方洛子雯。"

在李警官的介绍下，洛欣认识了江湖人称"魔术手"、大名鼎鼎的石一坚。

"内地警方、香港警方、澳门司警，哇，这么大阵势，看来是一场难打的仗啊。"石一坚调侃着。

"坚哥—"

"哎，别说话，我不想听。"石一坚抬起手挡在面前。

李警官取出一支雪茄递给石一坚，"带给你的，尝尝。"

石一坚接过烟来，"哇，买的是我喜欢的牌子噢—哎，甭点，我喜欢闻闻。"说着果然没点火，只是夹到鼻子边上闻了闻。"看你那么有诚意，说吧。"

洛欣接过话语权："有个基金组织，叫DOA，其实它是世界上最大的洗钱集团，其幕后老板是高先生。"

石一坚点点头，"我听说过。你们有什么事要让我做？"

"我们派出的卧底在集团里的这段时间…前几天有突破性的进展。他用一只假眼偷拍到高先生与十二个地区的黑社会头目开会的过程。"

"好清楚啊。"石一坚摊手，"那不就行了？"

"但是假眼没有被交到我们的手上。"旁边的另一位警官道。

洛欣点头。

"我们只找到了他的尸体。他死之前曾经被人严刑逼供。"

想起黑色袋子里装的阿龙的尸体的惨状，洛欣还是心有余悸。

"所以我们怀疑那只假眼根本就不在高先生手上，而是被我们的卧底收起来了。"

"那你们找我又有什么用呢？我帮不了你们。"

"高先生已经到了澳门。"

"他很自负，认为自己是这个世界上最聪明的人，永远不会被人打败。我们想让你接近他、打败他、还有激怒他，让他失去冷静，为报仇而露出破绽。这样我们就可以跟你里应外合抓住他。"洛欣耐着性子解说道。

"哦，原来你也是卧底。那现在是反过来要让我保护你？"石一坚把烟叼在嘴上，笑道。

洛欣一个高抬腿把那根烟踢飞，砸中了站在旁边的警官。

"身手不错哦。"石一坚一边称赞一边举起手上的公安证件，"哇，这么年轻，警衔还这么高。很少有人照片跟真人一样漂亮的。"

洛欣正在纳闷石一坚是什么时候把自己的警员证偷去的，石一坚就把证件扔回给她，转向李警官："我考虑好了再通知你。"说着转身就走。

"嘿！"李警官叫住了他。"Where is my wallet？"【我的钱包呢】

"呀，被发现了。"石一坚回头一笑，把李警官的钱包扔还。"叫你老婆减减肥啊。"

刚被雪茄砸中的那位澳门警官在自己身上一阵乱摸。石一坚挥了挥手安抚道："这里是澳门街，自己人，不会偷你的。再见。"

"…有没有偷我的钱啊？"李警官翻着自己的钱包。

此时突然响起一阵枪声！众警都是一惊，赶紧各自找掩体躲起来。

洛欣趴在一个通风烟囱边上，伸出头来一看，却并没发现异常。

石一坚又转过身，手舞足蹈地跳起来。"Yes！"原来那阵枪声是他用口技模仿出来的。

"几十年过去了，他还是这样。"澳门警官摊开双手向同僚们解释着。

李警官如释重负。"这傻瓜。真是的。"

* * *

鬼眼来电，向正躺在沙发上冰敷着脸的高先生报告自己调查的结果。

"老板，查到了，阿龙有个后父，就住在那天晚上抓他的那条街里。"

"那还不快去找？"

"放心，我已经在他家里。"

"问出什么了吗？"

"问什么都说不知道。"

"那你自己看着办吧。"

手下拿出金属盒，打开，放在桌上。

鬼眼用修长的手指从盒中拈起一根装着蓝色液体的试管，凑到奔驰眼前，"大叔，这是前苏联的逼供水。打了进去，我不保证会发生什么事。"

奔驰是真的不知道他们所说的"眼睛"究竟是什么东西。他吞了一口口水，又摇了摇头。

这不识抬举的老鬼…

鬼眼没有再犹豫，手一翻就把逼供水打进了奔驰的脖子。

古人诚不我欺也！

药水一打进去，奔驰几乎是立刻就手舞足蹈起来。他再次摔倒在地，整个人像是发了羊癫疯一样缩成一团 发着抖。

过了好一会儿，手下人终于忍不住开口："老大，看来这个大叔是真的不知道。"

奔驰蜷在地上痛苦地打滚，摇头不迭。

鬼眼越发的不安起来。他指挥手下继续在屋子里搜寻，自己则来到阳台，想利用丝丝凉风抚平躁动的情绪。

鞋尖忽然踢到了什么小而轻的物体。鬼眼身形一凝，接着蹲下去看。

那是一枚指甲盖大小的黑色纽扣。

* * *

作者有话要说：

写到这里 真心觉得无法原谅鬼眼啊

吐艳_(:3√ ∠)_

一个人写文【写的还是这么冷门的作品的同人】很寂寞的QAQ求留评求送花！


	4. 夜袭

第4章 夜袭

当夜幕重新降临到澳门这座繁华的城市，威尼斯酒店里早已是灯火通明、人声鼎沸。

今晚，前不久才从美国回来的"魔术手"石一坚就要和DOA集团的一把手高先生同时出席这场宴会。

"慈善博彩宴，港澳名流都来了不少。不过师父你能来那就更加是蓬荜生辉啦。"一见石一坚到场，阿杰就迎上前去。

"你别捧我啦，我会骄傲的…"

"师父，今晚的博彩，无论输赢，所得的钱会全部捐给慈善组织。"

听着徒弟这话，石一坚满意地点了点头。

赌桌边的洛欣身着乳白色的单肩吊带长裙，露出光洁的背部，腰身纤细不盈一握。

石一坚就走过去搭讪："小姐，有没有需要帮忙的？"

洛欣朝桌子上指了一指，"我想玩这个，但是不知道怎样才能赢。"

"你去过便利店吗？"

"便利店？"

"是的。"

"Seven-eleven？"【7-11】

"那就Seven-eleven吧。先试试。"石一坚说着把筹码往前一推，接过荷官递来的骰子。"来，下七。"

洛欣点点头。两人的右手交叠在一起，将骰子掷出："Seven！"

红底白色点的骰子飞出，在桌子边缘相互撞击、旋转，最终停下。两个骰子，一个六、一个一，正好组成七点。

"中了，七！"

桌边众人都欢呼着鼓起掌来。

等在一旁的苏珊无奈的摇了摇头。

在笑声中，洛欣略侧着头，低声问石一坚："你考虑好了没有？"

"我昨天见过他了，估计今晚躲不开。"

"他做事心狠手辣，你要小心点。"

"我知道。加注吗？"

"好啊。"

石一坚把更多的筹码放在桌上，又握着骰子举到洛欣面前："吹一下。"

洛欣照着做了。两人又一起掷出骰子："Eleven！"

这次是一个五和一个六，十一点。

"Yes！Eleven！"

众人又欢呼鼓掌。

洛欣笑着和石一坚击掌。

"你运气真好啊。"

石一坚还意犹未尽，苏珊就从旁边过来打断了他："杰哥他们去那边了。"

"噢，好。那待会儿见。"石一坚只得与洛欣告别，跟着苏珊一起走开。"跟美女聊个天而已。这样你就吃醋？"

"她？"苏珊满不在乎的说，"她不就露了个背吗？"

"那你也露一个看看？"石一坚有点不高兴。"什么都看不到。"

苏珊更是气愤，"好啊！"说着拉开上衣的拉链，把衣服一掀，就引起一阵口哨声。原来她在里面穿的是一条深V长裙。

石一坚吓了一跳，"用不着这样认真吧？跟你开个玩笑而已！"说着赶紧把衣服重新给她披上。

"师父，高先生到了。"随着阿杰的语声，石一坚看到高先生迎面走来，便伸出手与之相握。

"坚哥，又见面了啊。今天的气色非常不错嘛。"高先生穿着酒红色西装，胸前的口袋里插着黑色的手帕。

"你都红光满面啦。"

"坚哥，你是不是很少参加这种场合啊？"

"为什么这样说呢？"

"连礼服都是跟人家借的吧？袖子那么短，裤子又不合适，鞋也小了。硬挤进去的吧。"

"这样都被你看穿了。"石一坚脸上笑容不减，"高先生你也是穷苦出身？"

高先生一愣，"何以见得？"

"你身为一个基金主席，"石一坚举起手上的一沓钞票，"带那么多现金在身上，要么是对自己没信心，要么是想收买人心。"待高先生面无表情地伸手把那些钱抓回来，石一坚又举起一个小袋子，"今晚的舞会上有那么多美女，一个避孕套不够用的…还给你。"说着就把避孕套往高先生口袋里塞。

"诶。"高先生反应也很快，抓住了石一坚的手阻止他进一步动作。"钱是我的，这个可不是我的—我不用的。"

石一坚"哈哈"一笑，把避孕套扔给高先生的随从："送给你！"又举起一支装着绿色液体的试管："那这支'神油'是你的吧？"

高先生咬牙切齿地拿回了试管。

石一坚"嘿嘿"地大笑着，"先失陪啦！"就和苏珊走了开去。

* * *

高先生坐在赌桌旁，缓缓转动着手上的血红宝石。

百家乐。

"闲八点，庄九点，庄赢。"充当裁判兼发牌人的阿杰报出第一把的结果。

掌声中的高先生声音冰冷："坚哥，棋差一招啊。"

"慈善赛嘛。大手笔在后面。"石一坚满不在乎地说。

高先生哼笑一声，将赢得的筹码圈到自己面前。"坚哥号称赢尽天下无敌手。如果我要是成为第一个让坚哥输光钱的人，我会很荣幸的。"

"比一比就知道啦～"石一坚转向阿杰，"发牌。"

第二把，"闲九点，庄九点，和。"

第三把，"闲九点，庄九点，和。"

石一坚打了个呵欠。

"闲九点，庄九点，和。"

…总是"和"，双方都有点没耐心了。

"闲九点，庄九点，和。"

这时候高先生的随从接到了鬼眼的电话："门外的系统已经破解，里面的还要十分钟。"

"继续。"

石一坚家的大门豁然洞开。

房子里漆黑一片。但这难不倒鬼眼。他放轻了脚步，用耳朵仔细辨别着周围的声响。

手下拿着枪，率先在前探路。

"砰"的一声巨响，走在前头的手下被一旁立着的骑士雕像击倒。

地上埋伏的捕兽夹弹了出来，几乎把人的脚踝撕裂。

旋转楼梯忽然变成了滑梯，刚走上楼的人滚跌下来。

书架里射出弩箭，又撂倒了好几个。

鬼眼没有理会倒地的同伴们。他轻轻巧巧地一个翻身腾跃就躲开了箭和捕兽夹，就这么进了客厅，连一根触发线都没碰到。

与此同时，酒店里的博彩是渐入佳境。

"连开了二十九把都是和？早知道会这样我就买和了…"石一坚说着起身，"对不起，有事，先走一步。"

"坚哥。"高先生叫住了他，"连续二十九把都没能分出胜负，怎么能走呢？"

"要不然这样吧—我们两个再玩一局，如果你赢了，我多加两个亿，怎么样？"

"两亿？"石一坚往前探着身子。

"师父。"阿杰也忍不住开口，"如果要走的话，会被人讲笑话。"

石一坚意味深长地看了他一眼。"好。拿四副新的牌来。"

洛欣悄悄地走出去，和李警官联系。

"阿龙有个同母异父的弟弟，这两天回到澳门找石一坚。另外，高先生那边雇佣的杀手鬼眼也到了澳门。"

"可能是声东击西。怪不得高先生一直拖延，不让石一坚走。"

"那你要不要帮手？"

"不要打草惊蛇。让我先去看看。"洛欣脸色一沉。"你打给虾哥，让他准备一下。"说完便收了线。

原本隐藏在黑暗里的小冷按捺不住，冲出去与鬼眼硬碰硬。可他根本不是鬼眼的对手，才对了两拳 就被鬼眼踹飞，跌到三角钢琴上 把钢琴的盖子砸得稀烂。

"你怎么跟你那个死鬼老爸一样没用？"鬼眼扳着小冷的脖子。

"…你敢搞 他？"

"已经搞 了。"

小冷想脱身，却使不上力气。

"怎么？想报仇？"鬼眼不屑地说，"就凭你那点三脚猫的本事也想跟我打？"他的手越发的使劲，"我看你是想下去跟你哥团聚。"又冷笑了一声，"不想死的话，就乖乖地交出那只眼睛。"

石一坚的女儿 阿彩吊着弹簧绳 飞来助阵，差点被鬼眼一枪击中。

这时，一个黑衣人从二楼窗口冲进来，对着鬼眼就是一枪。

鬼眼身上中了一弹—所幸穿着防弹衣，但还是受到子弹的冲击力而摔在地上。

鬼眼发出的子弹只打断了阿彩的弹簧绳。阿彩立即失去平衡，摔到楼梯间晕了过去。

黑衣人快步跑下楼梯，踹翻了鬼眼的一个手下。

鬼眼赶紧朝楼梯的方向接连放了几枪，却都失了准头。

他觉得那身影有些熟悉。 但此时此地此情此景，实在容不得他多想。

—唯有生死相搏！

* * *

那黑衣人正是洛欣。她一步跨上书架旁的梯子向前冲去。手枪不停，又击倒了好几个杀手。

鬼眼趴在地上，已经回过神来，抬手扣动扳机。

洛欣戴着黑色的口罩，视线有些受阻。一时大意，左肩上就中了鬼眼一枪，瞬间炸开一蓬血花。

鬼眼的手下爬起来，挥舞着拳头攻向洛欣，又被踢飞，撞碎了玻璃陈列柜。

洛欣紧赶几步，躲到书柜后头才长吁了一口气。

她知道自己不是鬼眼的对手，所以不打算和他正面对决。

但是，鬼眼的脚步声越来越近。他举起手枪，靴子踩在光滑的瓷砖地上，像是在为葬礼敲响丧钟。

洛欣靠在书柜后，举起了骑士的长剑。

忽然，一张泛着金属光泽的扑克牌高速旋转着飞来，就像一道闪电，深深地刺在鬼眼背上。

鬼眼回头一看，只见石一坚出现在门口，便转过去瞄准。还没开枪，枪又被石一坚掷来的金属扑克给打飞。他的动作只慢了那么几秒，身上就中了石一坚掷的许多张牌。

"进庙要拜神，进屋要喊人。你进来也要吭一声嘛！"

就凭这点本事？

"我是来杀人的。"鬼眼根本没把石一坚放在眼里。殊不知 人家是不想随便伤人性命才手下留了情。

"那要看你杀不杀得到喽！"石一坚咧嘴一笑。

"试试便知。"

"好啊。你来啊。"石一坚神色如常，左手握着右手食指一旋。

鬼眼脚下发力，猛地朝站在门口的石一坚冲过去，却狠狠地撞在忽然直竖起来的厚实木板上，顿时感到一阵头晕目眩。鼻子和嘴唇也磕破了，温热的鲜血飞流直下。

"还来不来啊？"石一坚向前走了几步，问道。

鬼眼恶狠狠地瞪着石一坚，伸手从身上抽出一把匕首来。

石一坚似乎觉得很好笑，偏过头去叫了一声："丘吉尔。"

就在鬼眼往前猛冲时，石一坚家的宠物狗不知从哪儿跑了过来，举起厚实的爪子按动了机关。

鬼眼发现眼前竟然出现了一座大炮！

说时迟，那时快。只见石一坚伸长手臂，用力一拉机关。

大炮喷出巨大的水柱，将鬼眼冲出门，落到了外面的草地上。

此时，牛必胜和苏珊从外面走进来。

见此情景，牛必胜不顾自己脖子上还挂着人家绑他的绳子，大惊道："真的有恐龙撒尿啊！"

洛欣整个人终于可以放松。她从书柜后头跑出来，没说什么便自行离去，只一眨眼的功夫就不见了人影。

* * *

作者有话要说：

不会打牌，看不太懂石高对赌的情况，只好通过对话随手写写…

写到"唯有生死相搏"，忽然自己也燃起来了！www

一个人写文【写的还是这么冷门的作品的同人】很寂寞的QAQ求留评求送花！


	5. 鸿门宴

第5章 鸿门宴

鬼眼狼狈地逃回DOA，向高先生复命。

"石一坚的家里机关重重，地上埋着捕兽夹，书架里还会射出箭来。我带去的人中有一大半中了招。后来，石一坚带了一大群帮手回到家。我们寡不敌众，只好先撤退。"

这话半真半假。实际上石一坚那方真正参战的只有四个人和一条狗，其中还有两个人是女人；而鬼眼这边一共有十多个人，还都是五大三粗的纯爷们。要说"寡不敌众"也该由石一坚他们来说。

"一大群帮手？有多少人？"

"光线太暗，看不清楚。不过总该有三四十个吧。"这可完全是胡诌。但是这时候鬼眼底气不足，不敢说实话。"其中有个女的中了我一枪。"

"哦？有个女人被你打中了？"

"是的。我打中她左肩，当时就飙血了，可见伤得不轻。"

"这你又是怎么知道的？不是说当时黑灯瞎火的吗？怎么唯独对这个女人记得这么清楚，还知道她伤在哪里？"

"有闻到血腥味。"鬼眼略停一停，接着道："我也是事后听一个同她近距离交过手的人说了才知道她是左肩中枪。"

"虽然这个女人露了不少破绽，但是有什么用呢？毕竟我们不知道她是谁，也无从查起。"

"因为看不到面部，的确无法得知她究竟是谁。"鬼眼话锋一转，"但是她的身形让我想起了一个人。"

"谁？"高先生似乎终于有了兴致。

"洛欣。"

"洛欣？！"高先生一惊。但他暂时没心情继续追究下去，因为今晚的赌局他输得很惨。他只是叮嘱鬼眼好好养伤以待未来反击的时机。

于是这一晚就这么过去了。

* * *

洛欣、李警官和澳门警司虾哥在镜湖医院头等病房外的走廊上等来了石一坚。

"怎么样了虾哥？"

等同事与石一坚打过招呼，洛欣也站了起来，低着头向石一坚道歉。

"坚哥。对不起，我没保护好你的女儿。"

石一坚却是一脸轻松，"你太客气了。我才要谢你呢。"

"你千万别这么说。"洛欣可轻松不起来，"你现在已经跟高先生结了仇，我看他不会放过你的。还是跟我们合作—"

"你不用说了。"石一坚一摆手，阻止她说下去。"我知道我该怎么做—如果我找到那只假眼，我会交给虾哥。保重。"话音未落，便转身走了。

"哎！坚哥！坚哥！"洛欣还想说什么。但石一坚充耳不闻，和阿杰一起离开。

虾哥有些疑惑："他几十年都这样，到底要干什么？"

李警官却已看透石一坚的想法："他想亲自报仇。"

* * *

又是一个阳光明媚的上班日早晨。

"老板！"

我就怕你不来了呢—听见洛欣的叫声，高先生停下脚步，回过头来笑道："我一直都说，全公司最有魅力的就是洛小姐。"

"你说我有魅力，那对我的工作能力是一种否定。"

"呵呵，洛小姐可真幽默。"高先生故作无意地抬起手，用力抓在洛欣的左肩上。

洛欣吃痛却不敢表现出来，只得抬手轻轻拨开高先生的手，道："老板，你力气真大。"

高先生也很自然，"到我办公室聊两句？"

到了办公室里，高先生就脱了外套，拿起球棍站在小型的室内高尔夫球道边上。

"你平时打球吗？"

"以前有。打到八十杆之后就不打了，怕男人没面子。"洛欣笑容不减分毫，把手藏在身后，臂上的血已经浸湿了袖子。

高先生就向她走过来，"有没有兴趣加入我的核心团队？"

"当然有啦。"

"那晚上跟我一起吃饭。"

洛欣装作乖巧地点了点头，指甲深深地掐进掌心里。温暖的阳光照在她背后，却仍然止不住她的冷汗。

* * *

当晚，偌大的餐厅里只有高先生、随从和洛欣三个人。高、洛二人面对面地坐在桌前，而随从站在两米开外待命。

酒过三巡，洛欣巧笑倩兮，举起酒杯向高先生致意："老板，多谢你请我来。所以，我才能喝到这么好的酒。"

高先生虚应以笑，转头对随从使了个眼色。

随从转过身去装作斟酒，同时侧着手上的蓝宝石戒指朝杯子里一滴。

「晚上你把这个戒指戴上。这里面放了一个剂量的逼供水。注意，不要放得太多—多了会出事。」

「记得了。」

等红色的酒液流进杯子，高先生也举起酒杯："Cheers。"【干杯】

洛欣和他对视一眼，心头划过一丝异样的感觉。她骑虎难下，只得把杯子凑到嘴边，浅浅的抿了一口。

尽管不多，但是这样就足够了！高先生勾起嘴角看着洛欣。

洛欣忽然感到一阵头晕。

"洛小姐？"

洛欣低着头，思维开始变得迟钝起来。

"洛欣？"

洛欣赶紧打起精神，抬起头 望着高先生。

"如果我告诉你'我有只是假眼'，你猜会是哪个？"

眼前已经出现了重影。洛欣紧紧地闭上双眼复又睁开，粲然一笑："你在开玩笑吧，因为你的两只眼睛都是真的。"

"呵呵…"高先生哼笑起来，"其实我的两只眼睛都是假的。我这个叫…有眼无珠。"

洛欣笑着摇摇头。

"原来在我的身边一直都有这么一个…有魅力的女人。"高先生假意调笑，"我早该追你了。"

"老板，你真会开玩笑。你根本就不想追我。你要是想追我的话…"洛欣抬起右手，指向站在高先生身边的随从："怎么会让他在旁边呢？"

随从也低声地笑起来，向洛欣走过去，"那我是不是应该先回避呢？"

洛欣也只能笑，却已经撑不住发晕的头。"我…"

"你怎么了？不舒服？"高先生故意问道，"要不要我送你回去？"

一只手扶住了摇摇欲倒的洛欣。随之响起的是石一坚的声音："不用了，我送她回去就好！"他说着将右手扣在洛欣的酒杯上，左手还是揽着洛欣："你喝多了。"

高先生吃了一惊，站起来笑道："坚哥，又碰到你了。"

"是啊，洛小姐约了我吃宵夜，我是来接她走的。"

"先生，这里是私人地方。"随从忍不住上前提醒石一坚道，"请你出去。"

石一坚既不答话 也不离开，右手在酒杯里一点往随从的嘴里一戳让他咳嗽着后退。"洛小姐？我们走吧。"

随从退了两步，咳完，忽然"嘿嘿"的傻笑了起来。

高先生眉头一皱，"你笑什么？"

"我笑你呀！"随从右手捏个兰花指，向高先生一指。

"笑什么？"

"你知道吗？"随从朝着洛欣大声道："他想跟你上床啊！"

"不是吧？"石一坚故作惊讶地看着随从。

"他还给她吃了逼供药啦！"

"真的吗？"

"真的啦！"

高先生脸上的假笑终于挂不住了："你给我闭嘴！"

"闭你妹的嘴啊！"随从手舞足蹈。

"你个人渣！"石一坚骂道。

"人渣！"随从附和着道。"他早就知道你是警察卧底了！不然白天怎么会使劲按你的伤口？"

洛欣靠在石一坚的臂弯里，也傻笑起来。

"哇！这么缺德？"

"好缺德的！"

"你喝醉了！"高先生还试图温和地阻止随从继续说下去。

"你别说话！"随从大叫一声，又指着高先生，贴近石一坚耳边道："古惑仔的话是不能信的！"

石一坚点头："我早知道他是古惑仔！"

"他就是个古惑仔！"随从越说越欢腾，跨前一步，伸着手就戳中了高先生的额头："古惑仔，我上个月的工资你还没发给我，知道吗？"

高先生用力拨开随从的手。

"哎呀，你还要打我？"

"哇，乱成三国了…先走一步了，各位。"石一坚说着把洛欣从座位上拖起来，向门外走去。

随从用力挥着手："慢走啊坚哥～再见啦坚哥…保护洛小姐啊坚哥！"说着还超石一坚离开的出口方向弯腰鞠躬。

高先生气急败坏地使劲踢了一脚，踹在随从屁股上让他摔了个大马趴。

* * *

石一坚开着一辆上了年纪的奔驰老爷车，洛欣一脸痛苦的坐在副驾驶位上。

"请送我去皇岗，那边有人接我。"说着她拿出一串钥匙扎自己的腿。

石一坚吓了一跳，连忙阻止。"你要做什么！"

"我怕我控制不住自己…"

"你不要乱来！"石一坚双手放开方向盘才把洛欣手上的钥匙抢走。

"我要保持清醒！"

"你别这样！马上就到了！"石一坚大声说。

洛欣的眼神变得迷离。她伸手把自己的外套掀开，露出肩膀。

"哇！"石一坚又被她吓了一跳，"你又要做什么？"

"其实，我第一次见到你，就觉得你好…好…好可爱啊～"洛欣说着伸手抚摸着石一坚的脸。

石一坚哭笑不得："这么冷，你先把衣服穿上。"

洛欣却忽然扑了过来，搂住石一坚："你想不想亲我一下？"

"哇！古惑仔的药那么厉害？"石一坚大窘。这根本是春 药而不是逼 供水吧！他猛地一打方向盘，总算挣开了洛欣的怀抱。

车子终于有惊无险地在目的地停了下来。

"其实，我在第一次见到你的时候，就觉得我很喜欢你这类型的男人，好有安全感。"

石一坚打了个哈哈，"你是女强人，有大把的人追，怎么会喜欢我？"

"但是无论女人多强，都会希望有个肩膀可以依靠～"洛欣说着又抱住了石一坚。

"…我都年过花甲了，大姐。"

"我很喜欢吃花甲。"洛欣抬起头，"我都满十八岁了…唔…"两片丰满的嘴唇就朝石一坚凑过去。

这时，迎面驶来一辆车，接应的人到了。石一坚如蒙大赦，赶紧跑下车去迎接。

来的人正是虾哥。他一下车就发觉情况不对劲，连忙指着洛欣问石一坚："她这是怎么了？"

"赶紧送她去医院！她吃错药了！"石一坚回身开了车门，把洛欣拉下车。

洛欣还在傻笑着叫："坚哥～"

"再见！"

"坚哥～别走啊～"

"再见！"

"不要忘记我～"洛欣在被接应的人架走的同时 还不忘朝石一坚飞了个吻。

"不会，一定不会的！"石一坚终于松了口气，擦着额头上豆大的汗珠。

* * *

作者有话要说：

我知道你们想笑！ 我也想笑！ 2333333333333333333333333

随从助理蜀黍演得超级棒的！边上三个大明星一下子显得逊色许多啊哈哈哈


	6. 倒计时

第6章 倒计时

* * *

原来那天晚上不是我眼花？

鬼眼回忆着之前所见到的洛欣的种种表现。

曾经有许多疑点。但事到如今，答案正逐渐变得清晰起来。

上次算是你走运等到了援兵，但下一次可就…

只是，不会有再见面的机会了吧。

* * *

又到华灯初上时。

荷兰的文森、台湾的前锋、日本的坂田、韩国的老金、美国的Simon还有巴西的Sergio已在船舱中等候多时。

阿杰押着石一坚来到高先生面前。

鬼眼远远地跟在保镖队伍的末端，像往常一样浑身散发着生人勿近的气息。

"Ladies and gentlemen，请用你们热烈的掌声欢迎我们的魔术手坚哥！"

"It's good to see you，my friend！I bring out your prisoner。"

"坚哥，又见面了。"高先生回头望着石一坚，呵斥着保镖："还不给坚哥松绑？ "

船舱里设了一个大屏幕，正播放着足球赛。"坚哥看不看球的？ "

石一坚却不理他，"小伙子你觉得呢？"

高先生拉过石一坚的手，"别着急嘛。今天晚上是巴萨对皇马的决赛，赛果是一比一。都说皇马要赢，坐下来一起看吧。"说着把石一坚按在座位上，接着转向随从："全世界一共收了多少上盘注码？"

"大约二十亿美金。"

大厅里立刻响起一阵欢呼声。

"今天晚上的比赛结果呢，我送给新加入我们DOA集团的各位老大当个见面礼。"

"你想怎样？"

"假眼在哪儿？"

"如果我知道的话，我就不用找人假扮那个巴西佬搞砸事情了。"石一坚的表情很认真，转过身朝阿杰喊道："败在自己人手上，没办法啦！"

"师父，你得罪高先生，没有好下场的。"

高先生倒是悠闲，从身上拿出一支试管："我有逼供药水，你懂的。"用试管挑了石一坚的下巴，笑道："一会儿弄在你身上，不怕你不讲实话。"说完，把药水收了起来。"各位，今天晚上最好看的节目就是，你们可以看到号称'赢尽天下无敌手'的'魔术手'坚哥赌他人生的最后一把！机会难得啊！有钱都看不到的！"

"你别这么开心。我们还在中国海域。"

高先生得意地笑了"坚哥，你一上船我们就开船了，十五分钟就到公海。到了公海，谁还敢抓我？来来来，大家坐下来慢慢看！"

等众黑帮头目落座，高先生就和石一坚面对面坐在厅中央的桌子前。

"坚哥，江湖传闻都说，你用手可以摸到扑克牌的点数。"高先生举起一张黑桃四，"是不是真的？"

高先生的手下走过来，在桌上放了一个计时器。

"呵呵，传言而已，你当我是神仙？"

"嘁，真是谣言害死人啊！"高先生一哂，"那怎么办…我看你怎么救你女儿！"

正对着石一坚座位的几盏大灯忽然亮起，众人都看到石一坚的女儿阿彩被关在一个玻璃房子里，哭喊着"爸爸，救我！"

石一坚气得站了起来："祸不及家人！总要有点江湖道义吧？"

"坚哥，这间是毒气室。我给你三十秒，我们玩把百家乐。如果你能摸出来这两张牌点数相加是几点，"高先生不疾不徐地说着，指了指桌上的计时器，"你就按这上面的按钮。如果你按错了，毒气就会放出来，你女儿就没命了。"

"高先生，我真的什么都不会。你放了她吧。"石一坚弯下身来盯着高先生，"只要你放了她，我什么都肯做。"

高先生笑着摇头，"坚哥，这可真不是你的风格呀。不要破坏你在我们大家心目中的形象哦。"

石一坚不出声，眼神变得凌厉起来。

"喔…这个眼神就对了！"高先生也站起来。"今天晚上，为了增加你们的兴趣，我来做庄！"他环视全场，声音又提高了一个八度："我除了给你们每个人买皇马一千万美金以外，你们还可以连本带利再赌一把，赌我们的魔术手坚哥他摸不到点数！二赔一哦～"

众人都大笑不止，全说石一坚必输无疑。

高先生拍了拍石一坚的肩头："坚哥，他们全都不看好你，你自己可要争点气啊！"

听到赌注这么大手笔，阿杰忍不住上前一步："高先生，既然这么高兴，不如我也来参加一份。"

"你算老几啊？"高先生一句话 让阿杰的脸色在瞬间变得惨白。"这儿没你什么事了。带他们都出去。"

"走吧！你个跑龙套的！这是高级地方，坏人和狗不得入内！"石一坚故意骂了一句。

人总有贪心，但阿杰罪不至死。石一坚并不想置阿杰于死地。这时候演戏 是为了让阿杰躲过待会可能有的一场恶斗。

可惜阿杰似乎没有意识到石一坚的良苦用心，闷哼一声，就带着其他的保镖走了出去。

"坚哥，虽然我用钱收买了他，但是我跟你一样—对于这种出卖师父的人，我都看不起他。"

"高先生，但我看得起你。"石一坚笑道，"孝悌忠顺，礼仪廉礼，你都有了…只是无耻而已！"

"哈哈…你死到临头了还这么多废话！"高先生啐了一口。

到底是谁废话比较多啊？石一坚耸了耸肩。

"全部人可都在看哦。"高先生又在他对面坐下来，"看你到底能不能救出你的女儿…还是亲自把她送进鬼门关？"

* * *

鱼贯走出船舱的保镖队伍前端，是阿杰和一个穿红色上衣的巴西人 Leonardo。两人发生了一点口角，差点打起来之时 被其他人拉开。

Leonardo独自先行。他溜进驾驶室，在控制台上做手脚。不知为何，驾驶室里居然没人看守。

像是信号不好，船舱里的大屏幕的画面忽然闪动了一下。

船开始偏离原本设定好要前往公海的航道。

石一坚紧锁眉头，还在摸牌。

阿彩已经哭得没力气，坐在地上。

还剩不到十秒。石一坚突然睁开眼睛，闪电般地出手，按了计时器上的按钮十和九。

计时停止了。

高先生真的惊讶了："哇，你真能摸得到啊？"

Leonardo走出驾驶室，来到走廊上。

大屏幕里，球赛激 战正酣。

"进攻了！"

xx带着球左冲右突，躲过前来拦截的对方球员，朝着对方的球门直冲而去。

"不！不要进！"

xx一脚劲射，足球破门而入！

众DOA成员全都吃惊地站了起来，一迭声的质问着高先生："你骗我们！"

高先生不愧是见过大阵仗的人，临危不乱，挥着手臂大声道："听我解释！不要吵！"

走廊上的Leonardo伸手往脸上一抹，竟然揭下了一层皮来！原来是小冷带着一张面具伪装成巴西人Leonardo混了进来。

忽然，船舱里的灯全都灭了，众人顿时陷入一片黑暗中。

"What's happening？"【发生了什么】

石一坚已经打开了束缚自己的手铐，趁着黑暗躲在墙角，同时使用口技模仿出一阵枪声来。

众人以为遇上了黑吃黑（显然以前遇到过不少啊，很有经验啊）是高先生给他们设下圈套，也就都不肯示弱，拿出枪来，开始了一场混战。

鬼眼本就觉得哪里有点不对，听到枪声更知大事不好。他转身上了船舷，恰好撞见小冷救了阿彩出来。

一见到鬼眼，小冷连忙向阿彩打手势让她离开。

"原来Leonardo是你假扮的，怪不得他古里古怪的。"鬼眼认真地说，"你哥是我杀的，你爸是我搞 的，那我没理由不跟你好好玩一下。"

"其实我没什么本事，没什么原则的。只有一点我接受不了，"小冷说着取下眼镜，放在身旁的栏杆上。"就是别人搞 我家里人。"

鬼眼点了点头，两人就战在一处。

小冷的武艺当然不可能在几天内有什么大幅度的长进。也才对过不到十招，就只能往后躲。

"石一坚！你给我滚出来！"高先生端着枪大喊。

"你想不到我真的会摸牌吧？"石一坚的声音响起。

"你厉害！"

"我要做手术，很辛苦的。拆掉指甲，把感应器放在里面，那个画面就直接传到我的脑子里—像看电视一样。"

"有这种科技？"

"这种高科技的东西，你是不会懂的。你以为还是八十年代？什么液体透视隐形眼镜…之类的？"

"美国有这种科技？我怎么不知道？"

"哎呀，不好意思，这是印度发明的。你真傻。"

Sergio忽然从地上爬起来，对着高先生就是一枪。

高先生狼狈地滚倒在地，躲开子弹，骂道："Fuck！Why shoot me？Shoot him！"【妈的！为什么打我？打他！】

"I am Macao police！"【我是澳门警察】

"What？！"Sergio的话让高先生大吃一惊。

* * *

作者有话要说：

我也不太懂足球啊otz

收网的这场戏，字数会比较多，所以分两部分来写


	7. 收网

第7章 收网

* * *

鬼眼和小冷在甲板上激 战正酣。

鬼眼伤势未愈，明显后劲不足，被小冷钻了个空子踢倒在地。他赶紧一个鲤鱼打挺，弹起身来，却听到一阵直升机螺旋桨的声音。

空中正有五架直升机朝他们的船飞来。

* * *

船舱里的灯终于亮了。

阿杰带着一群保镖冲了进来，朝Sergio开了一枪。

石一坚就站在他们对面的楼上。他见Sergio被打死，感到非常气愤，手下再不留情，就拿出N张金属扑克向对面扔过去。

阿杰中了一张牌，正插在脖子上，顿时失去平衡，从楼上摔到楼下，瞪大着眼睛停止了呼吸。

石一坚痛心地看着阿杰的尸体。此时 他想起的不是阿杰对自己的背叛，而是往日 阿杰作为自己徒弟时 任劳任怨的种种好处。

高先生趁机跳起来，举枪瞄准石一坚。可惜力有未逮，中了一牌，枪就掉在地上。只好连滚带爬地跑出门去。

高先生的那个随从刚才还趴在地上，这时候却又爬起来想跑。石一坚挥手一掷，往那随从的屁股上又招呼了两张牌，这才转身离去。

* * *

随从痛不欲生，快步跑下楼，却在楼梯间撞见了牛必胜。

只见牛必胜身穿一件写着"乃西"二字的十号球衣，"没错，我就是那个刚刚进了那个世界波的乃西！"

"你也装他？"

"就是我。不是一个过五个，那是技术啊老兄。我跟王晶拍的！"

"又是王晶？"

"又是王晶。"牛必胜点了点头，"你怎么可能知道我们还找了TVB帮忙插播呢？那场球一比一，已经打完了。笨蛋。"

"…你去死。"随从有气无力地骂了一句，转身就想开溜。

牛必胜哪里肯放过，伸手一拉，又是一拳嵌进随从的腹部。

"别以为我只知道摆乌龙，有时候我也知道射门的！嘿嘿！"

* * *

"我们是中国警察！你们快放下武器！"直升机上的扩音器叫了起来。

船上的保镖们拿枪抵抗，结果全被扫倒在甲板上。

大批身穿黑色制服、头戴钢盔、手拿步枪的警员从直升机里伸出的绳子上缒下来。洛欣也在其中。

「我带了一份文件给你。」

「谢谢。」

「…」

「喂？领导，我刚收到一份非常重要的东西，想向您汇报。」

阿龙的假眼早在几天前就被送到她手上。

现在，收网！

* * *

大势已去。

听着船上杂沓的脚步声，鬼眼忽然就失去了抵抗的力气。

"为什么会这样？"他垂头丧气地坐在地上。

"因为你傻。"小冷站起来，面无表情地回答，说完就头也不回地走了。

石一坚在走廊里追上了高先生。

"呵呵，你没牌了吧？"

"哈哈，你怎么知道？"

"哼，一副牌是五十二张，你刚才发了四十九张，"高先生指着倒在地上的保镖，"最后三张你也发完了！"举枪瞄准："你去死吧！"

石一坚微微一笑，又掷出两张牌，刺中高先生的腿。

"你没玩过'斗地主'吗？"石一坚向摔倒在地的高先生走来，"一副牌有五十四张，有两张是鬼牌！"说着朝高先生小腹踢了一脚。又伸手在他身上摸了两把，找出那支装着逼供水的试管来。"你这支'神油'还真是随身携带啊？"

"…坚哥！"高先生勉强抬起手试图阻止，"不要…！"脖子上已经中了一注射器。

石一坚瞪了他一眼："我不会手软的。"

"坚哥你没事吧？"洛欣也赶到，用枪指着高先生。

石一坚摇头："没事。"

高先生死死地揪着石一坚的袖子，一边吐着白沫一边说："这里是公海，你们不能抓我！"

"我未来女婿搞定了。改了航线，兜了几个圈。我们还在中国海域啊，傻瓜！"石一坚得意地笑道。

"把他带走！"洛欣指挥着手下的警员。

"他中了'神油'，问什么都会说。"石一坚看着警员给高先生戴上手铐。"搞我亲家？哼！"

"这里是公海！你们不能抓我！"高先生还不愿意接受现实，大声喊着。"这里是公海！你们不能抓我！"

洛欣目送高先生被带走，转过身来望着石一坚："那天我在车上…我都不记得发生了什么事…我没有乱说话吧？"

"没有啊。"石一坚一本正经地说着谎。

"真的没有？"

"那晚我记得我很专注地开着车，没怎么留意你…你说了什么吗？"

"…没有就好，我就是怕自己乱说话…"

"…其实那晚你说的话…"石一坚凑近洛欣，"你喜欢我。"

咦？！说出来了？！洛欣惊讶地捂住了嘴。

"哈哈！不是不是！开玩笑的！"石一坚赶紧道，"那晚你晕乎乎的，只会傻笑，真的一句话都没说。"

洛欣松了一口气，"那么，希望可以再见到你。"伸出手。

两人握了个手。

"保重。"

"你也是。"

石一坚转身往前走，摘下拐角处墙上插的一张金属牌，回过头来："送个东西给你。"说着把牌轻轻往前一扔。只见那张牌在空中飞舞、变形，落到洛欣手里时已变成了一朵金色的花。

* * *

【电影第一部正片完】


	8. 逆流

第8章 逆流

* * *

注意：

元气【神烦】少女【魔王】驯狗【追夫】记

纯属偶然认识的朋友来开起了脑洞，权当作纪念礼物吧

算是给阿杰洗白的番外篇

不喜者勿入、勿留评

谢谢合作

* * *

"哇！不是吧？连开二十九把都'和'，你特么在逗我？"

阿杰刚醒来时 听到的就是这样一句话。

头等病房里不像寻常时节一样安静，而是恰恰相反 非常喧闹。鼓掌声、喝彩声、聊天声此起彼伏，简直像是进了赌场。

阿杰吃力地转头，颈部 被厚厚的纱布裹住的地方 顿时传来一阵剧痛。他不由得闷哼一声，停止了动作。

"啧，不作死就不会死，你为何就是不明白？"

丝毫不留情面的吐槽声还在继续。

阿杰用力地咳嗽了一声。这一举动不仅让喧闹声戛然而止，也成功地再次扯痛了他脖子上的伤口。

"Yo，这两天睡得舒服吗？"

我…睡了两天？

记忆回归意识表层。阿杰忽然意识到这说话者的身份，面色顿时更苍白了几分："娄欣然？你怎么会在这儿？"

被点到名的人哼了一声，反问道："那你倒是说说看，我为什么不能在这儿？"

…真是毫无营养的对话。

阿杰从床上坐起，挑眉与坐在自己病床前的黑发美女对视。

娄欣然，性别女，现年二十一。美籍华人，是阿彩在美国读书时候的同学兼邻居。性格热情奔放，非常有活力。爱好是…阿杰。

"喂！你这是对待救命恩人该有的态度吗？"

此话一出，对阿杰而言不啻于白日里打响了一个炸雷。他瞪着对方，表情像是见到鬼一样："你说什么？！"

"什么'什么'啊？你连耳朵也被绷带给塞住了吗？"娄欣然一脸鄙视。

"…虽然不太愿意承认和面对，但是既然出现了这么可怕的幻觉，还是证明我其实已经死了，或者正处于濒死状态吧。"

"…那如果现在出现在你眼前的并不是幻觉呢？"

"即便如此，结局也是一样。我还是逃不过死亡一途…呀！"他头上挨了爆栗一击。

娄欣然得意地收回魔爪："现在你该知道这不是幻觉啦！"

阿杰抬起手揉揉被敲痛的额头："我知道了，这不是幻觉，而是残酷的现实。"

"你知道就好啊。"

听到这声音，阿杰浑身一震，望向门口："师父？！…您怎么也来了？"

"用不着这么惊讶吧？"来的正是石一坚，"徒弟受伤住院了，我这做师父的来探病，有什么可奇怪的？要是不来看看，岂不会被人讲薄情？"说着走到阿杰床前，笑道："怎么，不欢迎我来？"

"不是。但是…"

"我知道，你不用说了。"石一坚按着阿杰的肩膀。"哪有人没贪心的？"

"师父…"阿杰鼻子一酸。

"你以后还是不要再叫我师父了。"

石一坚摆了摆手，"虽然我不会怪你骗我，但是我确实已经没什么可以教你的了。"

房间里顿时陷入了一种尴尬的沉默。

打破沉默的还是娄欣然："算啦，好聚好散嘛！旧的不去，新的不来。师父不收你，我收你就是了！"

石一坚也附和着："是啦，小伙子要知道朝前看。要知道，像你这样的青年才俊，是多么的抢手啊！"

"…你俩真的不是失散多年的亲生父女吗？"

"你胡说什么呢！"

"你这就不对了。"石一坚坏笑着说。"欣然人长得这么漂亮，心地还这么善良；家里开了公司，财产没有上亿也有千万；大家这么多年的老交情，总不至于亏待你…都这样了，你还有什么不满意的？怎么就不知道好好把握机会呢？"

心地善良？我说师父，您是真不知道她以前是怎么欺负我的，还是故意视而不见？阿杰一脸痛苦地扶额。

"你那是什么表情啊？过了这村可没这店了！"

"我压根不稀罕好吗大姐？"

"那也行呀，你就试试去别处打工挣钱，看何年何月才能还清我这几天帮你垫付的医药费吧！头等病房，进口药，啧啧，这一不小心居然花了这么一大笔钱…"

阿杰的眼前一黑。

果然栽在这货手里也没有好下场。

"哦，我想起来了！"娄欣然一拍双手，作恍然大悟状。

"你又想到什么馊主意了？"阿杰忽然有了一种不祥的预感。

"虽然那个高先生现在被抓了，但是DOA的势力还在哦。要是被他们知道你竟然还活着，会不会追杀你？"

"哎呀！真的很危险啊！"石一坚真是唯恐天下不乱…

"…你多虑了…"

"也是哦。不管怎么说，你现在已经是【我的人】了。俗话说得好啊，不看僧面看佛面，这打狗也要看主人…"

"打住打住，我什么时候变成你的人了？"

"就刚才嘛，连坚叔都看到啦，你别想抵赖。"

"你才是啊，少胡说八道！也不怕外头风大，闪了您老人家的舌头！"

"哎哎，两位，你们先别争了，听我说几句话。"石一坚举起手制止杰、娄二人的争执。

"哦？坚叔有什么指教？"娄欣然虽然顽劣，却很尊敬石一坚。

"依我看呢，现在情况还不是很明朗，阿杰你还是先跟着欣然，等DOA彻底瓦解再做别的打算也不迟。"

"师…石先生，谢谢您这么为我着想。但是，不管怎么说，我身为一个男子汉大丈夫—"

"男子汉大丈夫，就该知道能屈能伸。要识时务，不要好勇斗狠、意气用事；要运用智慧、讲究策略，不要不自量力、以卵击石。否则岂不是得不偿失？"石一坚严肃地说。"阿杰，虽然我已经不是你的师父了，但是看在以前师徒情谊的份上，我不能眼睁睁看着而不提点你一二。现在你势单力薄，正是需要朋友帮助的时候，又正好遇到欣然有心也有力帮你。你就不要计较以前的小打小闹，也不要强撑着什么尊严，否则真的是很可笑啊。小不忍则乱大谋，你跟着欣然也可以好好磨练一下性格，学会变得更加的成熟、稳重。尊严不是你随口说说就能有的，你得先有自保的能力才行！"

"谢谢您。但是，我还是想先好好考虑考虑，再做决定。"

"你已经没有时间了。"从刚才石一坚发话时就保持着沉默的娄欣然突然开口。"我刚收到信息，DOA的余党已经买凶来杀你。"

"别开玩笑了，怎么可能？"

"在这种节骨眼上，我犯得着拿这种事开玩笑吗？再说了，宁可信其有，不可信其无。我们还是快离开这儿吧。"

"这里是医院啊！"

"医院？"娄欣然冷笑一声，"医院算什么？如果是你要杀人，还会管这里是不是医院吗？"


	9. 脱身

第9章 脱身

* * *

石、杰二人看着娄欣然。她手中的iPad正显示出住院部的地图。  
"对方的目标只是你一个人，没必要惊动整个医院，所以会直接找这个病房。坚叔可以从正门离开，对方看到您之后就会明白阿杰确实住在这里。但是您没必要和他起冲突，直接回自己家就好。"娄欣然语调平稳，就开始安排行动。"这栋楼顶上有我家的直升机。阿杰就跟着我，坐飞机离开。"  
阿杰还没回过神来，娄欣然就拉过他的手，"忍一下，会有点疼。"说着拔了他的点滴针，"生理盐水，也不差这一瓶。"又从身上摸出颗糖塞给他："补点儿碳水化合物先。"  
石一坚就慢慢地踱出门，依循正常途径离去。  
娄欣然一把拖起阿杰，冲出了门，就转到安全出口的楼梯，向楼顶狂奔而去。

* * *

作者有话要说：  
整整一章没露脸的鬼眼终于又回来打酱油了→_→  
收藏数又增加了\\\\(^o^)/~谢谢~

方案二←_←两个酱油哥碰面了…这样的打酱油会不会更好看点？

添加了天窗页面 .tv/subject/21938征召画手中

最后转成方案一


	10. 【暂存】

第10章 暂存

* * *

两人一前一后上楼。洛欣落居然在鬼眼之后。这时候她暂时来不及思考为何鬼眼看起来对这里十分熟悉。而他像猫一样，靴子踏在楼梯上没发出脚步声。

整整三层的过道灯都没亮起来。洛欣这才意识到，不知怎的，自己下意识就按照鬼眼的节奏来行动。


End file.
